


i found

by septembergem



Series: song lyric inspired dump [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Song Inspired, Song Lyrics, Sun and Moon inspired, like a little angst, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembergem/pseuds/septembergem
Summary: "But if Jack Morrison was the moon, then Gabriel Reyes was the fucking sun."some reaper76 sun/moon inspired work, very short and rather pointless, but fun nonethelessalso inspired by the song "i found" by amber run





	i found

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this little drabble :)
> 
> also I recommend listening to the song in the summary while reading, it kinda gives the whole work the tone that i intend in to have, but it's not necessary, just a really beautiful song! <3

It was probably very easy for most people when asked who the more friendly, outgoing, personable leader in the Overwatch program was; like clockwork, they would all smile and say, "Well, Jack Morrison, of course! He's the face of Overwatch!" and they would chatter on and on about the hero, that great leader. This was not untrue. 

But they did not know Jack like his family did. 

Jack was all business. He cared for his Overwatch family, of course. How could he not? He helped raise Fareeha. Was like a brother to Ana. But it's like he was made from marble. He was crafted into this unattainable being, blonde hair and blue eyes without anything on him that could mar his appearance. When you looked at Jack Morrison, it was like expecting to be blinded by the sun, but instead, you get stunned by the moon. Its cold beauty, far away unavailability. You could stare at him all you'd like, but you would never get any closer.

But if Jack Morrison was the moon, than Gabriel Reyes was the fucking sun. 

You didn't dare stare at the sun, for if you did, you would be blinded. He is all passion, all emotion, all quick to anger, quick to love. He is fire, heat, everything Jack Morrison ever needed. When he smiled on rare occasion, a sense of happiness had to also wash over you. His words were biting, sparks on the tip of his tongue. 

_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be._  
_Right in front of me._

When Jack collided with Gabriel, it felt like the entire world was going to collapse, because there was no way that that much power should ever be shared together. The peaceful moon, and the burning sun. 

It was when Jack was frusterated. He would turn cold. When Gabriel laughed with Jesse. He was light. 

When Gabriel burned too hot, Jack could take him in his arms. He was a peacful presence. Like a river, strongly rushing so that the sound numbed in your ears. Like closing your eyes and being embraced by the steady silence. Like the moon. 

He was repremanding Jesse, scolding him. Hand on his hip. Gabe could see him from down the hall. At the sight, his footsteps fell into a faster pace. 

"Jack." his tone was sharp. A solar flare, reaching out and wrapping around Jack, dousing him in fire. Jesse stood up straighter as soon as Gabriel was near. 

"Let me take care of the kid." he said flatly. He walked with Jesse, and as soon as they were out of sight, he stole the hat from the kid's head and ruffled his hair under his hand. Jesse laughed, and so did Gabriel. 

He was screaming at the UN officials in their stupid, expensive suits. When Jack entered the room, he heard Gabe before he saw him. His hands were practically shaking on the monitor as he ripped into the officials. Jack put a steadying hand on Gabe's chest. 

"Gabriel." his voice was soft. A breeze, cold, sending chilling rippled down Gabe's spine. His whole body relaxed, even though the fire in his eyes never died as he cut the call with the UN. 

_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be._  
_Right in front of me._

_Talk some sense to me._

Jack had him cornered. He was hurt. He stood over the body bleeding black onto his boots. He pressed the barrel of his gun into the thing's chest. 

"Who the hell are you? What did you do with him?" Jack's voice wavered with anger, and maybe sadness caught in his throat, but his tone was still incredibly even. A sickening laugh reverberated through the mask he was wearing. Jack took the damn thing and ripped it off, staring at the face beneath it. His breath caught in his throat, frozen, passing into his lungs like ice, cutting the skin. 

"Jackie." Gabriel said. Jack's heart dropped. He never thought that the sun's beautiful light could ever be lost. But as he looked into those eyes, he didn't see his star anymore.

If anything, he saw the moon's cold stare.

His tears fell hot like lava onto his cheeks, and a fire burned in his chest.

 _Talk some sense to me._  

**Author's Note:**

> i must have listened to this song a hundred times while writing this trying to time is somewhat correctly so if you read it at an even pace, the lyrics written in would match up with the song, but i don't really think it worked so lolol @me
> 
> much love <3


End file.
